Popularity of smart devices has better and better experiences to users. Presently, gesture recognition with a front-facing camera has become a mainstream trend of smart devices, where a smart device is controlled through gesture recognition.
At present, a front-facing camera controls content displayed on a smart device merely by simply recognizing a direction of a movement, such as a wave to left or to right. As can be seen, by the conventional technical solution, the direction of the movement of an operator is recognized merely by a front-facing camera, so the front-facing camera cannot recognize a gesture of the operator once the operator moves too fast. Therefore, by the gesture recognition with a front-facing camera in conventional technical solution, a recognition rate is low, and the electronic device can be controlled merely in few simple ways, such as a movement to left or to right.